The technology disclosed herein relates to a function expanding apparatus and an electronic apparatus system.
A docking apparatus (hereinafter referred to as function expanding apparatus) which can expand a function of an apparatus (hereinafter referred to as information processing apparatus) such as a notebook type personal computer is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-20506. The function expanding apparatus includes a connector mechanically and electrically connectable to a connector of the information processing apparatus.